I Ain't Goin' Down
by chocolate fish
Summary: A Song-fic. Based on the song by Shania Twain. Is a series of 'Moments' between Lorelai and various other characters. It's implied Rogan. Lorelai is married to Luke, and their marriage actually worked. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.


**This is my first ever attempt at a song-fic, and it is a collection of Moments that relate to the song, which is **"I Ain't Goin' Down" **by** Shania Twain. **I hate reading song-fics, but I couldn't help it. I changed the first verse lyrics a bit, Sixteen instead of Fifteen, and Mommy instead of Daddy. It just fits better. I hope you enjoy, and I recommend listening to the song. It fits so well! o_0**

**-Chocolate Fishy**

_I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down_

Sookie, have I ever told you how much I love you?

Yup. But I like to hear it anyway. What brought this on?

I was just marvelling at how good you are at making me believe that I'm doing the right thing.

Oh. Ok then. Have you seen the spatula?

Sookie?

Yeah?

It's in your hand.

Oh.

_I had a baby at sixteen--  
Mommy never did forgive me  
I never heard from the guy again  
I had to drop outta high school--  
everybody treated me so cruel  
But I didn't give in and give her away_

Daddy, Mom, I'm pregnant.

Lorelai! How could you do this? What will the Ladies at the DAR say? Do you ever think of anybody but yourself?

Its ok, Honey. You're strong, you'll make it. I'll make sure you do.

Thanks Dad. I'm keeping the baby. I love her already. I know I'm young, but think of it, I won't have to feel old when she starts school, 'cause I'll only be 21!

I cannot believe you, Lorelai. Your father and I have given you a life full of wonderful possibilities, and you go and throw it out the window.

Mom, I honestly don't care what you think of this. I have to do this; I can't just give her away!

Have you told Christopher yet?

No, Mom.

He won't support you. Straub would never allow it, and dear Christopher has so many windows open for him.

I'll open that door when I come to it, Mom.

You are ruining your life, Lorelai. I can't watch this. I expect you at dinner, no missing it.

Yes, Mom.

_I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down_

Luke, did I do the right thing?

Yes.

Do you even know what I'm talking about?

No, Lorelai, but I'm sure that you did it right. Your burger, fries and bucket of coffee will be here soon.

Thanks Luke. For everything. Hey! Guess what?

What?

Rory is coming back form Yale today!

Great, two of you.

There's the spirit!

Yeah, Yeah. Love you, Lorelai.

Aww, Mr. Grumpy is going gooey!

Be quiet, or no coffee.

Now that's not fair.

Deal with it.

_Her smile got me through the day--  
and every night I'd pray  
I could give her enough  
At night I'd lie awake and cry--  
hopin' we'd get by  
'Cause you can't live on love  
_

It's gonna be ok, Kid. We'll make it.

Of course we will, Mom, we're Gilmore Girls, aren't we?

True dat.

Don't try to be cool, it ain't working. It's ok though, you didn't _mean_ to butcher the saying.

Don't be a meany-pants. You're ok, I'm ok, we're ok.

_I worked night and day to keep us goin'  
Through the sweat and tears  
without her knowin'  
It was worth it just to watch her grow  
Oh, oh, at least I was able to hold her  
Whenever she needed my shoulder  
I'm so glad I never let her go  
_

Lorelai, you need a break. You're working yourself too hard.

I'm good, Mia. I need to work. If I don't, Rory and I are screwed.

That may be, but Rory also needs her Mother. Go spend time with your daughter, Lorelai.

Thanks Mia.

Anytime.

_I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down_

_Her smile got me through the years--  
dried away the tears  
And filled me with hope  
At night I'd lie awake and cry--  
prayed we would get by  
And for the courage to cope  
Oh, oh, oh_

I'm so sorry that I didn't support you, Lor. I love you, and I love Rory. Can't we be a family?

Christopher, I love you and I will always love you, but it's too little, too late. I'm sorry; we can't really be a family anymore.

~..3..~

Mia?

Yes,

Why did I just say no to Chris' olive branch?

Because you need him to love you and Rory for always, not just when it suits him.

Ok. Thanks.

Your welcome, darling.

_  
Her smile got me through the day--  
and every night I'd pray  
I could give her enough  
_

Mommy, there's a scary doughnut-stealer under the bed.

Well, my darling, we can't have that. Here, climb in and we'll sort out your bed in the morning.

Ok.

Ooh, your tosies are cold, Rory-girlie.

Well… that's what happens when you walk around at night.

Smarty pants. Come on, if you sleep now, I'll let you have coffee tomorrow.

Night! ZzZZzZZzzZzzzzZz…

Faker.

_  
I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down_

_No one can tell me I'm wrong  
I ain't goin' down_

Thank-you Mom, for keeping me around all these years.

You're welcome, Kid. Let's get coffee before that husband of yours whisks you to Venice or somewhere.

Logan wouldn't take me to Venice, we've been there recently. He'd take me to somewhere exotic, like Jamaica.

Point taken, and ignored. I'm glad you're happy, Rory.

I'm happy that I'm happy too.

**

* * *

**

So… Did'ya like it? See that pretty coloured button down there? Press it and leave a review. I'll give you a cyber-hug (00oO) if you do!


End file.
